creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Soulless Dragoness
The Soulless Dragoness, her real name “Liliana Mondragon”, is a 22-year-old girl who was possessed by a dragon spirit and began her reign of killing using her telekinesis powers and her two guns. She will kill police officers (she doesn’t trust them), students who attend her old school who are bullies, homophobic people, and the bullies who fought her. History Past: Liliana was born to a happy family of Hispanics and Mexicans. She always thought she was transgender as her assigned gender is female but she identifies herself as male. She grew up having an interest on dragons and often draws her own. Because of that, she loves the color green and wished to have green highlights on her hair. She had a good time in school as she loved her friends and often make them laugh. She identifies herself as lesbian as she had fleeting crushes on some girls. Her first girlfriend ended up cheating on her with a boy. Liliana moved on, though. In middle school, though, she started to feel less like herself. She would often snap at her brothers if they make the smallest joke about her. She often dresses up in dark clothing and others assume she is depressed. All her friends seem confused but still hung out with Liliana. One night, while Liliana was sleeping, she was dreaming about a dragon ghost talking to her. Only, it never felt like a dream. The dragon spirit offered Lilac a star-shaped blue sapphire but will only give it to her if she gives him her soul. Lilac, knowing it’s just a dream, accepted the offer and then the dragon spirit disappeared within a second. Lilac woke up with a slight headache and checked the time on her phone. It was only 3:56 am. She went to the bathroom to wash her face. After rubbing her face with a towel, she saw something that freaked her out. Her eyes were green. Probably as green as dragon scales. And her hair was more auburn than brown. Her neck had small black dragon heads that looked a little like Vulture’s dragon skull tattoos (see Wings of Fire Wiki). When she went to school, she got attention from some people, eighth graders, and they started whispering about her. Liliana saw in their faces that they are up to no good. Later, when she sat alone so her friends won’t find her during lunch break, the same people who were whispering about her came up to Lilac. They started to pick on her because of her appearance. That’s when things went downhill. Something whispered in her mind like the shallow ocean. Kill them, they are picking a fight. '' Suddenly, Liliana snapped and ran into one of the people, jumped, and pinned her down. The other people watched as they both hit each other on the floor. The shallow voice whispered again: ''Kill them, kill them! '' That’s exactly what Lilac did. Claws grew on her fingers that looked exactly like dragon talons and more scaly patterns grew on her face. Her pupils weren’t black anymore. They were red. As red as blood. They were small slits like the tips of a knife. Lilac slashed the girl’s eyes. Blood trickling from them as the eighth grader screamed in pain and agony. Lilac lifted her hands, her dragon talons, and with a quick strike, shoved it into the girl’s chest and pulled out her heart, beating in her talons. The others screamed. Everyone saw what Lilac did. Lilac came back into her regular state and saw what she had done. She looked around only to see her friends look at her with horror and disgust. They ran off. Now Lilac can hear police sirens. ''Don’t panic, I can get us out of here, don’t worry. She heard the voice again. She ran off through the crowd, hoping she can escape from the police. Coming soon ... Category:Work In Progress Category:OC Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Possesed Category:Female Category:Insane Category:Marked for Review